Another day
by MyAshestoAshes
Summary: Sara gets asked to be a decoy.


A-b-A=This sucks even with all this evidence it still says I own nothing ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
If you hear a scream in the middle of the night would you wake up to see what it was? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
It was a hot night in June. The stars shone bright against the black sky. The moon was full, best time to do night work.  
Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigations walked slowly into a home where there had been a double homicide.  
The place was right by where she lived. She was the first one on the scene thnaks to her police scanner. It was said that Sara didn't have much of a life outside of the lab, and most of what people said was true. She rarely slept at her place, she was always the first one a the lab and that last one to leave.  
She liked it that way. It didn't matter what any one said about her. It was he life and she would do with it as she pleased.  
Sara walked the permiter to make sure the grounds were save so when the other people from night shift arrived it was clear. She walked room to room gun drawn just in case of any one still lingering around who should not be. Slowly she crept to the room where the first body was. There was blood on the walls and the floor was soaked in it. then she heard it. A single gun shot. She turned around to see who it was that fired. The face was that of Grissoms. Then she felt the hot wetness on her chest. the blood poured like running water, never stopping. She screamed in pain.  
  
---------  
  
"Sara. Sara wake up." A voice said.  
"No!" She screamed as she jolted up. "Hay relax it's just me. I won't bite... unless you want me to." The voice said. Sara looked up. "Greg! Why do you have to be like that?" Sara laughed as she stood up.  
"Hay baby doll, only for you. Oh and Grissom wants to see you in his office. Said it's really important." Greg laughed as he walked out the door.  
Sara stood there for a bit trying to remember what had happened in her dream.... night mare. She headed out the door. She was walking to Grissom's office when Nick stopped her.  
"Sara. Did you get an i.d off those prints we found on the murder wepon?" He asked.  
"No I was just about to but I got the message that Griss wants to see me." She said as she kept walking.  
"Okay. Get them when your done with Griss." Nick said as he continued to walk in the other direction. After what seemed like ages she reached Girssom's office.  
"What do you want Griss?" Sara said curtly as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.  
"Sara I want you to help me with something?" A voice said. Sara moved her hand to her side, close to her gun.  
"You are not Grissom. Who the hell are you." Sara said calmly. She set her hand on her gun.  
"That's right i'm not I am Speical Agent Drew. And you are Sara Sidle are you not?" He said.  
"I am, but what do you want. Girssom will not be happy with Feds in his office." Sara said as she released her gun.  
"I understand that Miss Sidle but this could help break the case. We want you to help us in an under cover operation." The officer said.  
"Why are you asking me? I've done this thing for the feds before and it didn't help at all." Sara said.  
"Miss Sidle. This person has been killing young women for the past 2 weeks. He is known as the weekday killer. He kill women with brown hair brown eyes that are scientists. You may already be a target." Agent Drew said.  
"Fine. Any thing to help with this case I will do. Just don't tell Grissom or your going to be in deep shit." Sara said as she signed the paper.  
"Great be day shift break room tommorrow at 6:00 sharp and we'll go from there." He said. They shock hands and left Grissom's office. Sara headed down to the lab to see if Greg had gotten the lab results yet. She walked in to the music. Greg was wearing a latex glove on his head, a hot pink lab coat, and dancing to Brittney Spears 'hit me baby one more time'.  
Sara turned off the music trying hard not to bust out laughing. "Hay now!! Your turning into Grissom Sara! Turning off a man's music, that could have dangerous side affects." Greg said as he smacked his ass. "What side affects? Do you mean dying of laughter or knowing that Catherine is more of a man than you." Sara laughed. "Ouch Sara. You hurt me." Greg said as he put his hand to his chest and made a puppy dog face.  
"Any way. You wanna be a man?" Sara asked in a sexy tone.  
"Ya. Any thing for you sugar baby." Greg said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
"You can give me the results of the blood sample from vic number 3." Sara said. Greg pulled the lab paper up in between them.  
"Thank you." She said as she took the papers and began to walk away. "Oh and Greg, Lose the pink. It's not your color." Greg pulled off the pink lab coat and put his usual one back one. "Uhh Greg... there is something on your head." Warrick's voice said from behinde him. Greg Put his hand to his head and pulled the glove off. Greg laughed and sat back down at the table and grabbed a paper. "Alright. Your vic Marissa Young. She was a 25 year old health scientist." Greg said "Damn. Their all so young." Warrick said. Greg noddded. Nick and Catherine walked in. "And they all have brown hair, brown eyes, and they are scientists." Nick said. "So you think this is all connected?" Warrick asked. "All the vic's, have been different science majors. Even the one's from other states. Not one vic was into the same thing." Catherine said. "Then we have to find out what this guy has next on his list so we can maybe can catch him." Grissom's voice said as he entered the lab. "There are only two left. And according to the other states this is his last stop. he's been every where else." Warrick said. "What's left?" Nick asked.  
"A chemist and a forensic." Catherine said.  
"Go to the break room we'll talk it over more there." Grissom said. They left and finished up there work before the end of the shift and went home.  
  
--------  
  
It was 6:00 in the morning and Sara stood by the break room waiting for the Feds to show up and tell her what they wanted her to do.  
"Sidle. Come with me and we'll get started with your undercover work." Drew said.  
"Sir. What will I have to do?" Sara asked.  
" Your going to the science supply store that's where all our vic's were last seen." Drew said. Sara nodded her head and followed him out the door.  
  
--------  
  
Grissom walked in to his office that night and grabbed his files. "Grissom. I got some thing for you." Jim said as he walked in. "What?" Grissom asked. "We're down to our final vic. The chemist was killed last night and found just like all the others." Jim said. "Call every one from the night shift and get them here now. This guy is playing with us." Grissom said.  
  
---------  
  
Every one sat down in the break room waiting for Grissom to start talking.  
"Where is Sara?" Grissom asked. "Nick did she tell you any thing?"  
"No. i don't rembmber her saying any thing about not being here but I don't think it's a bad thing that she's not here." Nick said.  
"It is a bad thing that she's not here." Grissom said. Every one looked at him.  
"You wanna fill us in Grissom?" Catherine said.  
"Our killer killed the chemist last night. Sara is a forensic scinetist. Brown hair Brown eyes, just like all the other victims." Grissom said.  
"That doesn't mean that he will come after Sara." Nick said. Nick was worried and you could tell. He loved Sara like a little sister.  
"I did some looking in to our forensic ladies with brown hair and brown eyes. Sara and some other lady was there. Sara is in the age range." Grissom said.  
"Then what the hell are we doing here!!???" Nick yelled. "We should be out there looking for her!!"  
"Nick calm down. We will find her before the psyco." Grissom said. Nick sat down after a while and put his head in his hands.  
"Where was the last place any one saw her?" Catherine asked.  
"I saw her at the break room last night." Warrick said.  
"I saw her walking to run some prints through AFIS (automaited fingerprint identification system)." Catherine said. "I didn't see her at all." Grissom said. "I saw her headed to Grissom's office. Some thing about you wanted to talk to her. But that can't be. You just said you didn't see her." Nick said. Grissom pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jim's number. "Hay Jim it's Grissom........... I need you to get the lab tapes. I want to know who was in my office last night cause it sure as hell wasn't me.................. Thanks. Send them to Archie." Grissom hung up.  
"Nick go see Archie. Catherine you and Warrick go to Sara's see if you can find any thing." Grissom said. They all left. Sara's live hung in the balance.  
  
----------------  
  
Sara stood at the door of her apartment and looked inside. "This may be my last time I look in here." She thought. "Sara! Sara is that you?" a voice called. "Warrick, Catherine what are you doing here?" Sara asked. She turned to the two walking up the stairs. "Grissom wants to see you asap." Catherine said. Warrick nodded. "I can't right now. I have to go do something very important at the moment." Sara said. "Sara, you ok?"Warrick asked. "I'm fine." Sara replied. "Really, cause your hands are shaking?" Warrick said. Sara looked down at her hands and shoved them in to her pockets. "It's nothing. I promise. Now I have to go." Sara said as she rushed past them. Warrick took off after her. As she was opening her car door Warrick closed it. "Sara you need to go talk to Gris. He's worried about you." "Fine. I'll go but I can't stay. I have to go do that important thing." Sara said as she climed in to her car an unlocked the passanger door. Warrick climbed in and they took off.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hay Archie. Did you gat the names of all the people in and out of Grissom's office?" Nick asked as he walked in. He was trying hard to cover his worry, but it was only making him jumpy. "Ya. Here they are;  
1. Grissom- 9P.M.  
2. Unknown- 12A.M.  
3. Sara- 12:15 A.M. Then one entered after that." Archie said. 


End file.
